cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
Cytus II
The interconnected internet platforms have become more substantial than any country or corporation. Humans have redefined the “net” and how we interact with it. As technology develops, the virtual world is now capable of replacing the real one. Using a device installed behind the ear, humans can now easily sync to the virtual world. Thus, life is now completely different than the past centuries. The center of this change is the virtual internet space –- cyTus, the world’s largest virtual city. In the real world, it is a giant server located in the stratosphere and powered by solar energy. In the virtual world, it’s a place where 70% of the Earth’s population is living their second life. ''-Cytus II's Official Website'' Cytus II is a music rhythm video game developed by Rayark Inc.. This game is the sequel to Rayark's first rhythm game, Cytus. The game was first announced at Rayark Con 2015Cytus II Teaser, but a full trailer was released two years later, at Rayark Con 2017Cytus II Trailer. The game currently features 153 songs, each with three difficulties. Cytus II was released on iOS on January 18, 2018 while the Android version of the game was released on March 7, 2018. Description Game Features Gameplay Cytus II uses the same mechanics from Cytus, including Click, Drag, and Hold notes. However, two brand new types of note were introduced: Flick Notes and Special Hold Notes. The player has to follow the notes on the white scan line that goes up and down the screen. The scan line can now increase or decrease its speed midway according to the beat, allowing for a more unique experience. Hitting the notes will increase score and, if accurately so, Technical Points. Songs and Artists Cytus II includes songs by composers from all across the world, Japan, Korea, the US, Europe, Taiwan and more. Through the characters, players get to play songs from different genres such as electronic, rock and classical. Cytus II currently has 153 high-quality songs from various artists. Songs can be accessed by selecting different characters, each with a unique music style. Characters Cytus II currently has eleven playable characters: *PAFF *NEKO#ΦωΦ *ROBO_Head *Ivy *Xenon *ConneR *Cherry *JOE *Aroma *Nora *Neko Every character in Cytus II has a levelling system to unlock new story messages, songs, and difficulties. Difficulty Cytus II has 3 difficulty levels: Easy, Hard and Chaos, with the latter being newly introduced in the game. With over 459 different charts designed currently in the game, the rich game content suits all players of different skill levels, allowing them to experience exciting challenges and enjoyment. Storyline The iM System - the game's story system, possessing rich, cinematic visual experience - will lead the players and the in-game characters to slowly piece together the story and world behind Cytus II. Availability The game was released on iOS on January 18, 2018. Cytus II costs $1.99 in the iOS App Store. Paff, Neko#ΦωΦ, ROBO_Head and Ivy are available for free, while Xenon, ConneR, Cherry, Joe, Aroma, Nora, and Neko can be unlocked for $9.99 each through IAP. The game was also released on Android in March 8, 2018, along with Cherry.Cytus II v1.1 Trailer Version 2.0 was released on January 12, 2019, adding Ivy for free. System Requirements iOS Requires iOS 9.0 or later. Compatible with iPhone, iPad, and iPod touch. Android Requires Android 4.4 or later. Gallery |-|Screenshots= File:Gameplay_Cytus_II_(1).jpg File:Gameplay_Cytus_II_(2).jpg File:Gameplay_Cytus_II_(3).jpg File:Gameplay_Cytus_II_(4).jpg File:Gameplay_Cytus_II_(5).jpg |-|Videos= File:Cytus II -「IOLITE-SUNSTONE」 INSPION - gameplay clip File:Cytus II Trailer-0 References External Links Cytus II's Official Website Cytus II on the App Store Cytus II on the Play Store Category:Cytus Category:Cytus II